Salvation Unto Men and Angels
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Redemption pt. 1. Castiel has a conversation with a most unexpected person. Maybe things will play out all right after all. Set after Lucifer Rising.


Supernatural © the WB

**Salvation Unto Men and Angels**

It is dark and cold, and Castiel is probably the only one stupid enough to be sitting outside on the edge of a bridge when it looks like all hell is about to bust loose in the skies. And yet –

He felt compelled. So he came, leaving the hotel with the sleeping brothers protected by every angelic charm he knew, and a few blood-spells he'd learned from Dean. _Nothing_ short of God Himself was getting in that room, and Castiel wasn't entirely too sure God was going to show up anyway. Not that he doubted God's existence – a lot of other things, actually, but never that – but sometimes –

Well, sometimes it would be nice to be acknowledged. How does Dean phrase it?

"Throw me a frickin' bone." he mutters, and then chuckles to himself because he sounds ridiculous.

"How about a meeting?"

Castiel jerks in surprise, but calms immediately when he twists to see a young girl, maybe thirteen years old, wearing a pair of jeans, an oversized leather jacket that might actually belong to her father, and a pair of worn boots. Her hair is flaming red and pulled back out of brilliant green eyes. Castiel supposes she is pretty by human standards. He says the first thing he can think of.

"What are you doing out here, child?"

She laughs like that's the funniest thing she's ever heard. "Oh, Castiel – don't you recognize Me?" she asks, smiling as she comes to sit beside him. "You've been searching for Me for a very long time."

His breath catches. "God." And it comes out barely a whisper.

She nods. "In the flesh. Kinda."

Castiel tilts his head to the side. "This I wasn't expecting."

"Nope. However, not too unlike Lucifer, not just any human body can contain Me. It has to be someone innocent and full of faith." She smiles at him. "Which makes it a pain to find one in a hurry to talk to you. Especially when you refuse to stay in one place for any given length of time."

"The Winchesters travel a lot." Castiel says, still unsure. Now that God is there, talking to him, he can't remember everything he wanted to say. Especially not when he's still trying to wrap his mind around this odd vessel choice. God nods.

"I know."

A pause. "You know what Zachariah is planning?"

"Oh, I know that too." A wry smile crosses Her face. "Zachariah is one step away from falling, and falling hard. He'll learn soon enough what happens to angels who decide they want to take My place." She shakes Her head. "I imagine you would like to know why I'm not doing anything to stop him."

"That would be nice."

"Humans were not the only ones created with free will." God sighs and leans back, bracing Herself against Her palms as She stares up at the sky. "Let Me tell you a story, Castiel. When I created angels and humans, the idea was to find beings I could commune with. Beings who would worship and love Me as much as I love them. But it had to be done by their free will."

Castiel blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's special that way." God murmured. "There's nothing to love that's given because you have no other choice. However, to have a being – any being – love you simply because they can, because they _want to_, that's something to be proud of. That's something that just feels good. I wanted that." She shook Her head. "And because of that, not everyone decided to love Me."

"Lucifer."

"Among others." She glances at him. "You still love Me, despite everything."

"I do." Castiel does not hesitate. "Are You saying the others do not?"

"Anna does." God says mildly. "There are others. Most still love Me, they've just allowed themselves to be lead astray by Zachariah and Uriel."

Castiel hesitates, but the question escapes him before he can stop himself. Apparently he's been spending too much time with Dean. "Why don't You do something then?"

"Because I can't."

"You're God."

"Believe Me, I'm aware of that fact." comes the dry response. "There was a side-effect of free will that I became immediately aware of. It became especially crucial when Lucifer fell and the battle between demons and angels began."

"What is that?"

"Prayer." God continues to look at the sky. "I can only act where I'm wanted. Believe it or not, Sam and Dean do not want Me acting in their little war, and since they're the main players, they're trying to tie My hands." She casts Castiel a smile. "Don't worry – I don't want this to happen any more than the rest of you do. Things will change."

Castiel nods, slowly taking everything in. "How?"

"Dean and Sam will pray to Me."

Castiel blinks. "Sam already prays."

"Sam taints himself right now." God points out. "The demon blood made it hard for Me to hear his prayers. Dean must join him, though, and their faith must get stronger." She smiles at him. "Their faith will make you strong, Castiel. I will get My chance to show Myself to Dean and Sam, and they will finally understand. So when Zachariah cuts you off from Heaven, and you are hunted – their faith will give you true strength. The strength you were intended to have." She resumes staring at the sky, waiting for Castiel's response.

He's not sure what She's waiting for, but he doubts it's his laughter. She waits patiently for him to calm, and he can find no offense in her eyes. "Why?"

Castiel waves his hand in a dismissive manner he picked up from the brothers. "Nothing – but now I know why my riddles always piss Dean off."

God throws Her head back and laughs, and Castiel laughs with Her. It feels good.

"I'd better get this child back to bed." God says, pushing Herself to Her feet. "She did Me a great service, allowing Me to borrow her like this."

Castiel stands beside Her and bows his head. "Father – thank You."

God tilts Her head in a gesture of confusion that, had Dean been present, would have immediately reminded him of all the confused looks Castiel had given him. "You prayed, son." She says quietly. "You prayed, and this girl prayed, and I came. I would do nothing less." She turns to leave, but Castiel stops Her one last time.

"What is her name? Your vessel?"

God doesn't even sound surprised that he would ask. "Jasmine. But she prefers to be called Jazz." She smiles once again. "Good-bye, Cas. I'll be in touch."

"I'll be waiting."

Then God vanishes, leaving Castiel alone on the bridge, and no longer quite so lonely.

**To Be Continued**

AN: So, there's probably a million and one questions about this, right? In case you can't tell, definitely AU. Bear with me – there will be more of these little one-shots that will hopefully explain.

Why is God a girl? Cuz I think it's funny. It's God – why can't He be a girl if He wants to be?


End file.
